Times like these
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: After the night at the Department of Mysteries Harry has once again suffered a loss, this time of his godfather. Harry is trying to cope with the loss of Sirius and his new knowledge of the Prophecy when Neville comes to Harry with a confession about the night at the Ministry that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_I, I'm a new day rising_  
 _I'm a brand new sky_  
 _To hang the stars upon tonight_  
 _I am a little divided_  
 _Do I stay or run away_  
 _And leave it all behind?_

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_  
 _It's times like these you give and give again_

 **Times like these - Foo Fighters**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Harry Potter and all rights belong to JK Rowling! Thanks for stopping by my story and I hope you all have a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all the students who attended school there were taking full advantage of it. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the sun shone down, bathing all the students who were scattered across the outdoor grounds in warmth.

Most students could be found among their friends chatting, for the daily prophet had run stories the past few days that would keep people talking for weeks. Voldemort was back, Dolores Umbridge was banished from the school, Dumbledore was back in his place as headmaster, and Draco Malfoy's father was one of the men captured and imprisoned as a now known Death Eater. There wasn't a place inside or out of Hogwarts where you couldn't hear whispers of gossip about what was going on.

Not everyone was outside taking advantage of the beautiful day where they could talk more freely without being overheard. No, far up away from the chatter you could find Harry Potter laying on his back in his four post bed staring up at the fading fabric of the canopy above him. Harry wished for nothing more than to stay far, far away from the talk of his peers. He knew he was a large source of the talk that surrounded him around every corner. Talk about how he'd been right all along and that everyone knew it now. Talk about how he'd fainted in his exams and then disappeared. People talking about him was nothing new by any means, that he was used to. Right now though, what everyone was talking about only served as a terrible reminder of what happened at the Department of Mysteries, and what he'd lost that night.

It had been three days now, and it wasn't getting any easier, not even a little bit, not even at all. How could three days pass in such a whirl of excitement of everything happening around him, yet also pass in a slow drag of grief all at the same time? Grief was strange and unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He'd always been told about his parents, both the fake story from childhood of a car crash, and the true one of their murders. It was a painful thing to think about, especially when the Dementors had made it real in his third year. He'd never really known them though, and he thought that never having really known them had made it more painful. Now that he'd lost Sirius who he'd gotten the chance to spend time with, he realized that this current grief worse. It hurts to miss something you'd never had, but losing what you did have the chance to enjoy left a gaping hole where it had been, where Sirius had been. He'd lost his last chance at a family.

The sunlight hit his cheek and warmed it as he turned on his side and stared out the dusty window. In just a week he'd be shipped back to the Dursley's and the dread was filling him more and more every day at an alarming rate. He'd always hated going back to Privet Drive, but for the past two summers knowing he'd had Sirius to correspond with had filled him with hope. Sirius had been on the run, but there had always been hope for when that would change and his name would be cleared. Hope that one day Sirius and himself could be a real family, that he wouldn't have to go back the next summer.

"Hey, uh Harry, I hate to bother you but could we talk for a moment?" A voice asked from behind him, surprising him and causing him to sit up far too fast and awkwardly. Neville stood in the doorway looking nervous, his round face filled with apprehension.

"Oh hey Neville, what's up? Harry asked trying to sound casual, but his voice sounded miserable even to himself. He plastered a fake smile on his face that he hoped would pass.

"There's something I need to tell you about the night at the Department of Mysteries, I've been going back and forth on it but it's important." He explained looking behind him nervously before closing the door behind him. Curiosity ate at Harry as he watched Neville act even more nervous than usual, which was saying something.

"Look, I appreciate you coming to talk to me but I just really don't want to talk about that anymore." Harry said making a choice that reliving that night anymore than he already did inside his own head was extremely more unappealing than the curiosity for what Neville had to say could beat.

"No, I know about Sirius and stuff…" Harry winced at his godfather's name and Neville paused shooting him an apologetic look before continuing hurriedly. "I did something kind of bad that night… and I think you deserve to know about it." Harry watched as Neville only continued to get more and more nervous feeling slightly frustrated with him now. How could he come to him right now and act like he did any worse than he had? Was this a pity thing?

"Look… I don't know what you're trying to say but I'm the one who messed up Neville!" Harry started to say, his voice full of frustration. Neville shook his head and threw up his arms in equal frustration though taking Harry by surprise and to stop in confusion for Neville hardly ever got worked up. He watched as Neville dug around the pockets of his robes and pulled something out after a moment of digging. A gasp escaped Harry's lungs, as he quickly stood up and closed the distance between them. Neville stretched out his arm and Harry looked down to see something golden shinning in the palm of his hand.

"How… they were supposed to be gone… that's a" Harry started to say but he was cut off.

"A time turner." Neville finished for him, his voice grave and full of confliction. The time turner sparkled against the sun shining in through the window. Harry stared down in shock at the very thing that had saved Sirius's life the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, and all rights belong to JK Rowling.**

 _The first few chapters are on the shorter side, but length will probably pick up as I get into the grove of this new story. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy this installment! Can you believe it's already November!? Now that it's getting colder and time outside will be limited I'll be updating pretty frequently, so be sure to follow and leave reviews if you're enjoying this current story :)_

* * *

Neville dropped the time turner into Harry's hand, who ran his fingers across the smooth and golden metal of the magical device. It had a couple dents in the metal where it had taken a hit, and the glass portion of it had a the tiniest of cracks in the outer part of the shinning glass. The time turners had been rumored to have all been destroyed though, and here in his hand held one that was in amazing condition considering all things. Harry couldn't even fathom how many times he'd gone over scenarios in his head about going back to that night Sirius died to change it. How if he could just go back and shove Sirius out of the way, or hex Bellatrix first, or have just been smart enough to not even fall for Voldemort's trick that lured him there in the first place.

"How did you get this though, Neville?" Harry asked looking up at Neville who still stood in front of him looking uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet awkwardly, looking thoughtful on how to answer that question.

"Well when Dumbledore showed up everything started happening so fast. Soon Bellatrix was being chased out by you and all the other Death Eaters were either apprehended or gone, I'm not really sure. Dumbledore hurried after you and one of the people who showed up to help us fixed my legs before hurrying back over to deal with the Death Eaters who were now detained. No one was too worried at this point about anyone but you and the Death Eaters they'd caught so I wandered back to see if everyone else was alright and stumbled upon the mess of the time turners that were all smashed. I'd heard about them before you know? There is a old bedtime story my Gran used to tell me that involved one. That's when I stumbled across that one, lying among the wreckage, and so I pocketed it. I guess I kind of stole it really." Neville explained nodding his head towards the time turner that still lay in Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't believe this, the key to changing the awful fate of what happened that night lay in his hands. Hermione's voiced echoed in his head though, about how dangerous it was to mess with time. There were tons of people in the room with the Veil when Sirius had fallen through, and tons of people around when he had made the decision to leave for the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't just pop out in front of them in either scenario without someone losing their mind. Perhaps he could go back and have Snape teach him Occlumency. But could he even go back that far though? A frown etched upon his face as he realized just how right Hermione was about the complications that came along with meddling with time.

I know it was wrong to take it okay? I just thought… about my parents." Neville said in a quiet voice that brought Harry back to the present and away from his thoughts. He looked at Neville, who must have misread his frown and thoughtfulness, for he looked utterly miserable and guilty. Harry felt a pang of sadness for him, he too often forgot that both their suffering hadn't been so far off from the others. That was only more true now that he knew of the prophecy and how it could have applied instead to the boy standing in front of him.

"I don't blame you at all, Neville. I understand, more than you can imagine, exactly why you took this." Harry explained, making to give the time turner back to Neville.

"No, you keep it. I can't go that far back without seriously altering time. Besides that's what led Bellatrix to be locked up for all those years. The more I've researched about time travel in the library the past couple days the more I realize it's completely absurd to try and go that far back." Neville said sadly but also firmly, he'd obviously come to terms with this. Harry suddenly pictured how he'd seen Neville in the library bent over large books the past two nights when he had walked past the large door. He'd thought that it was odd considering exams were over, but now it all made sense.

"Exactly, I already messed with time once to save Sirius. That night at the ministry was so crazy I couldn't possibly get Sirius out alive without messing it up for someone else." Harry said in a quiet voice, while looking down at the time turner in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to go back and save his godfather but he just didn't see how he could.

"Sirius only died three days ago though! Look Bellatrix ruined my family but she doesn't have to take the last piece of yours." Neville said with a fierceness to his voice that was new to Harry. "Ginny told me about the first time you saved Sirius so I know you can do it. She also told me about him in general. I'd rushed to the ministry to help you that night but I only really understood in full earlier today when I heard the stories of what had happened." Neville finished, slightly out of breath as his eyes shone bright with excitement. Harry considered this, wondering how Ginny knew the full story of what happened with Sirius but figured she'd heard it from someone in the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe even Sirius himself had told her last summer before Harry had arrived, he never believed in keeping anyone in the dark.

"Me rushing off to do something dangerous is what lost me him in the first place though, Neville." Harry said finally after a moment of silence between them. He let out a large sigh, how could he even consider doing this again? It was a miracle no one else had died that night along with Sirius.

"That's exactly why we can use the time turner to go back and change it. I've seen how miserable you've been Harry, this is the last time turner in existence and I found it for a reason and I think it's to help you." Neville urged with a genuine look directed at him.

After everything that Harry was destined to face with his new knowledge of the prophecy, he yearned for Sirius's company and help more than ever. Sirius would take this oppurtunity to help if the roles were reversed, he did everything to help him when he was alive. If he passed this up he'd never forgive himself for just letting his godfather go when there had been another option. Slowly Harry nodded his head, making a choice against his better judgement.

"Alright but there's one more step we need to take, and it's going to be the hardest one." Harry muttered, grinning slightly besides himself. Neville cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face.

"We have to convince Hermione to help us. She knows more about this than both of us combined." Harry said and watched as Neville gulped and his face grew as nervous as it had been when he first was telling him about stealing the time turner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and that it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

 _Also my apologies that this chapter is short but I just had to get a chapter posted tonight in honor of my favorite character from there series, Sirius Black's birthday! Stick with me it's about to pick up I promise! Happy Friday, and I hope you enjoy this installment :)_

* * *

"Have you completely lost your minds!?" Hermione shouted, her eyes wide as she stared at the time turner gleaming in the sunlight. She quickly composed herself, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was drawn to them by her outburst. Harry glanced around them casually too, pretending to smile like Hermione had been kidding, he watched as she caught on and forced a fake smile and awkward laugh. There was a small group of second year Slytherins a few feet away who had been glancing over curiously. They promptly lost interest when they believed there to be no real drama going on, and continued to walk the other way.

Neville and Harry had trudged out of Gryffindor tower in search of Ron and Hermione, checking the Library and Great Hall before finding them down by the lake. They now sat in a small circle, Hermione's book lay forgotten on her lap as her attention was now fully on the Time Turner Harry had just pulled out of his pocket to show her. Checking to see that no other students were in proximity of overhearing them, Neville quickly did a recap of the story he'd already told Harry. Hermione's mouth hung open, and for once to Harry's surprise, she seemed lost for words. Ron on the other hand seemed to be taking the news differently.

"Let me get this straight, you Neville Longbottom, nicked this Time Turner from the Ministry of Magic?" Ron demanded, his face was full of amusement and pride. Neville nodded sheepishly with a small smile, that quickly faded however, as Hermione slowly turned her stunned face towards them and shot them both dirty looks.

"This is hardly funny Ron! You do realize this is an extremely dangerous device that you stole from the Ministry of Magic, and mostly likely if the rumors are true, the last one in existence." She whispered, her voice furious but also tinted with fear as she checked that no one was listening to them once more with a look over her shoulder. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Hermione, she cared about the rules so much and here she was always getting mixed up in his drama simply because she was his friend.

"Well what was your plan when you took this?" She demanded staring daggers at Neville who looked like he very much regretted searching out Hermione at the moment.

"I thought of my parents and how I could change what happened to them." Neville started to explain, and Hermione's face immediately softened but this only made Neville strengthen his voice with determination "I know I can't go that far back though, I've been researching in the library the past few nights and I would seriously alter time and probably screw stuff up." Hermione stared at him with bewilderment as Ron looked over at Harry with an incredulous look on his face.

"I think we've had an influence on you Neville. Doing crazy stuff and even fact checking it in the library like Hermione." Ron said looking impressed, Neville laughed a little.

"The point is, I've come to terms with not being able to use it for what I had in mind when I stole it. So that's when I came to Harry earlier this afternoon." Neville said, looking over at Harry with his eyebrows raised, Harry got the jist that this part of the story Neville thought should be told by him. He didn't need to though, as he opened his mouth to speak he promptly shut it because Hermione's eyes had gone wide with realization as she looked between Neville and himself.

"You want to use this Time Turner, to save Sirius." She stated, it was not a question but simply saying fact. Harry nodded slowly, while Neville nodded with more determination.

"Sirius died just three days ago! Nothing incredible has happened since and Bellatrix got away anyways, all we would have to do is push him out of the way!" Neville whispered fast as he explained his plan to Hermione, but she turned to Harry instead who braced for impact of what she would have to say about this.

"Oh Harry, I understand what you're trying to do, but this is so dangerous and completely against the law. Not just like Hogwarts rules, but the actual Wizarding law!" Hermione cried out in a low voice looking stern.

"After everything the ministry did to Harry, I think they owe him one! We practically led them to catching all those filthy Death Eaters that night too!" Ron said defensively, shooting a Harry a look that clearly told him that he was on board with the plan. "Besides last time you guys used the Time Turner my leg was broken and I couldn't come along!" Hermione looked positively livid now.

"You really think this is some kind of game? Time Turners are extremely dangerous, and just three days ago, in case you have already forgotten, we all almost died!" Hermione said, it was the first time she had mentioned the mishap at the ministry since it had happened, she'd been too busy coddling him to dare speak of it. Harry felt his stomach drop, maybe she wasn't willing to help this time, and maybe she had a point not to.

"Hermione… it's Sirius though." Ron muttered with a sly glance at Harry that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Yes but this is exactly why he died that night, we're just in our 5th year of school and we always think we can solve these problems ourselves, it's amazing no one else has gotten hurt thus far." Hermione ranted, slamming her book in her lap shut with force.

"You know maybe she's right guys." Harry said in a quiet voice, keeping his voice defensively cool and calm.

"Harry it's just that, we you tend to make these brash decisions." She said softly, not meeting his eyes. Ron looked shocked and Neville almost angry.

"Actually he didn't, I convinced him when he said no." Neville said defensively, but Harry had had enough. He felt as if she had slapped him across the face. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, that she was just being honest. How could she know about the constant dreams of Sirius falling through the veil, or the level of guilt that crushed him daily? Hermione looked regretful as she watched him tentatively. Quickly with his mind whirling he stood up, he needed to get away from this conversation.

"Harry…" Hermione started but Harry shook his head and reached into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out the Time Turner and shoved it into an unsuspecting Neville's hand. Before anyone could protest he quickly strode away from his group of friends and towards the castle, and safety of his four post bed. He tried to leave thoughts of the Time Turner and Sirius behind him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I own nothing out of the Harry Potter universe and that all rights belong to JKR.**

 _I've been so busy lately that I wrote this chapter in pieces throughout the week, I hope it doesn't feel too messy. I also want to say thank you to those who left reviews on my last chapter, they were some of the most helpful and wonderful pieces of feedback I've received yet. They really mean a lot to me and inspire me to write better and more often. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have an amazing weekend :)_

* * *

 ** _Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. 'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._**

Harry woke with a start from his all too familiar dream, sitting up in his bed. His eyes opened wide to reveal the familiar surroundings of his Gryffindor dormitory. It was early morning and light was just beginning to break. Although his curtains were drawn around his bed, the light fought it's way through the worn fabric of them. He could hear the snoring of his fellow room mates, still fast asleep and unbothered by terrible dreams.

He laid back on the pillows, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He tried to relax himself, wishing to go back to sleep for a few hours but he knew it was useless. His mind that had just awoke was flooding with troubled thoughts already.

Yesterday when he'd stormed away from Ron, Neville, and mainly Hermione, he had come straight up to Gryffindor tower. When he'd arrived in the common room it was packed full of people. Wishing to get some alone time and finding no other way, he'd retreated to his bed and drawn the curtains for the night.

That was the thing about being Harry Potter that was exhausting. There wasn't many places where he could go to get some peace and quiet when he needed it. People were always watching him and gossiping about him. Some people were sly and tried to be coy about their stares, while others just openly gawked at him. He wasn't sure which form he found to be more annoying, but all were uncomfortable and unwanted.

He supposed he'd gotten fairly used to his at some point. He'd dealt with it for as long as he could remember. As a child it was for being Dudley's weird orphaned cousin, in the too baggy clothes and taped glasses. Now it was for being the boy who lived, the one who still seemed to always attract trouble. Both were pretty lousy things to attract attention for.

While he was used to it, there were times like now when he wished for nothing more to blend in. To be able to grieve is godfather in peace, or have a fight with his friends and be left alone without retreating to his bed to hide. He supposed that was the bright side of getting up so early, he'd have the castle somewhat to himself before everyone began to head down for breakfast.

He made a decision to visit Hedwig in the Owlery. Quietly he got dressed and slipped on his sneakers. Grabbing his bag it smacked the bedpost with a thud, he heard Ron's snores falter for a moment and froze. He held his breath before hearing Ron grunt and continue to snore loudest of all the other boys in the room. He knew he'd have to face his friends today but he was dreading it.

He was still angry with Hermione for what she had said, for pouring salt in a wound that was already raw enough as it was. She didn't mean it to be hurtful, he tried to remind himself as he strolled through the hallway that led up towards the Owlery. She had just been honest with him, said the truth no one else dared speak.

He didn't dread the inevitable confrontation with his friends because he was angry with Hermione. It was because the conversation would lead to what they were going to do with the Time Turner. He wasn't ready to give up on Neville's plan, there was nothing more that he wanted then to take the Time Turner and use it to go shove Sirius out the way of that veil. He knew the conversation would lead to getting rid of the Time Turner instead of using it. He'd never seen Hermione so riled up about one of their stupid plans in a long time. Maybe ever even. The fact of the matter is he needed her help to pull it off, because without her it was just far too much of a risk.

He reached the Owlery, and took in the scene of hundreds of birds of all shapes and sizes, resting upon windows in the large circular room. It was cold from the brisk morning air, the openness of the room held no heat within it. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he glanced through the many birds looking for Hedwig. It never took long due to her brilliant white feathers. He whistled and called her name, watching as she obediently soared down from her perch. Landing on his arm she pecked his finger affectionately as he stroked her feathers with his other hand.

He lightly tossed his bag onto the floor at his feet, and wondered to himself exactly why he'd taken it with him. Inside it he had a roll of parchment, ink, and quills but he really had no use for them. The weight of this cascaded down upon him and left him feeling empty inside. Grief snuck up on you in weird ways like that. There wasn't a single person outside of Hogwarts he could think of to send a letter to now that Sirius was dead.

"Harry?" A voice asked from behind him taking Harry by surprise and causing him to jump. Hedwig hooted indignantly at this unexpected movement that had jerked her from her position on his arm. She flew off with a gust of her wings and Harry turned around to face Hermione.

She stood in the doorway looking awkward and uncomfortable. It was rare to catch Hermione outside of her her usual confident manner in which she carried herself. She looked tired, and the dark circles under her eyes told Harry that he wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." She said finally, and Harry shrugged it off. "That not all I'm sorry for though, I was too hard on you about the Time Turner." She explained and Harry could tell she really meant it.

"You were just telling the truth, it's okay." Harry responded shortly, turning back around and looking out one of the many windows. Sunrise was peaking now and bathing the grounds in light. His eyes met the spot by the lake where they had been sitting when their argument about the Time Turner had broken out.

"That doesn't make some of the things I said okay though. I know how much Sirius meant to you and as your friend I think I crossed a line. Sometimes I forget that logic, no matter how useful, shouldn't come above friendship. When someone needs it most." She said softly and Harry could tell by the hurt in her voice that Neville and Ron must have given her a hard time last night.

"I know you mean well Hermione, I just wish you could understand what it's like to have everyone and everything taken from you the way I have. How that feels, and then to have a chance to change it right in front of you and not being able to take it." Harry said, his voice full of sadness that he himself even heard. In his mind he pictured the Time Turner dangling in Neville's hand. He shook his head in frustration, he didn't want to think about the damn thing anymore. He wished Neville would have never shown him it. He wished for an ignorant bliss.

"I do understand though. I've changed my mind, I think we should use the Time Turner to save Sirius." Hermione said her voice was full of uncertainty. Harry whipped around to look at her and saw that despite the hesitation in her voice, her eyes were full of determination.

"You're sure?" Harry asked quickly, he could feel the excitement in himself rising every second that passed. He knew he couldn't do this without Hermione, but if she was on board, there might just be hope for his godfather after all.

"I've thought a lot about it, and I just don't feel right not trying to help Sirius. I think… I think he deserves better. I think you deserve better too." She said quietly and Harry tried to convey what this meant to him in a look. Her cheeks blushed pink as she immediately perked back up into business mode.

"I've been at this all night, starting in the Library and then with some heavy reading in the girls Dormitory. I think I have an idea of how we can make this work." She said and Harry beamed at her with happiness, she rolled her eyes at him but despite herself, Harry saw her smile too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and that all rights belong to JKR.**

 _Wow guys, I've been getting some great feed back on this story and I'm having so much fun writing it knowing that people are into it and following along. Excited to have gotten another chapter up so quickly for you all! Hope you all are having a lovely Saturday :)_

* * *

"I've thought about this a long time, and I've come to several options." Hermione stated as she pulled a roll of parchment out of her bag and set it on the window sill. Together they huddled over it as Hermione read off her work to him.

"First I thought about how we could just go straight to Grimmauld place and explain to Sirius what happened to keep him behind."

"But then someone else would end up in the duel with Bellatrix, and we'd of been even more at a disadvantage." Harry said seeing the hole in this plan immediately.

"Exactly." Hermione said, obviously pleased that he was keeping up so well. Harry watched as she swiftly crossed out that idea with a quill she had pulled out of her bag. She then pointed at the next jotted down paragraph on the page.

"Then I thought of stopping you before you even went, blocking you from making it to the ministry somehow. That's when I realized there were two big problems with that. First, is the fact that Umbridge wouldn't have been banished from the school and Dumbledore wouldn't have returned. With the pattern of you facing Voldemort it seems inevitable that it will happen again, your education is too important for your survival to be stifled anymore by that awful woman." She finished in a dark tone.

Harry was amused with her, in the middle of it all she still was thinking of his academic success. There was so much truth there now that he knew the prophecy and how he was linked to Voldemort, that the amusement quickly faded from his mind. He thought about breaking down and telling her about it, but he knew he needed her focused on Sirius and the Time Turner. Now was not the time he reminded himself.

"Second, is that if things hadn't gone down that way at they had at the department of mysteries, the ministry wouldn't know about Voldemort still. Voldemort would have had the freedom to silently build his army while the Ministry did nothing. I think it's imperative that we don't change that, not only for us but for the Order of the Phoenix. They were at it alone and now they _finally_ have some backup from the Ministry." She finished and Harry nodded in understanding.

"You've really thought this through Hermione." Harry said impressed by her detail and she gave him a strained smile.

"Don't you see… this is why I reacted the way I did. Time Travel is extremely dangerous, and I can't stand if we hurt anyone else." She said sadly before turning her attention back to her list of ideas that she had almost all scribbled out now. Harry was beginning to wonder where she was going with this.

"So really that limited a lot of my ideas. I thought of stopping Kreacher early on when you noticed him disappearing, Sirius would have been happy to have done so somehow." She said darkly, and Harry shot her a look and with a sigh she let it go and continued on. "Anything preventative before we arrived at the Ministry would have stopped Voldemort from being exposed." and with a few strokes of her quill everything was crossed out.

"So what then? We can't run out in front of everyone at the department of mysteries that night. I mean Mad Eye was there, he alone would finish us off out of paranoia." Harry exclaimed, starting to feel worried now. He started to doubt the idea again, and felt a sinking feeling that his godfather was just too far out of reach.

"Harry calm down! I've told you I have an idea! We can't go back, but someone else can!" She exclaimed brightly, looking pleased with herself. Harry let his mouth hang open with his eyebrows raised. She laughed a little and now Harry was really feeling frustrated, perhaps it showed on his face because she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Oh think Harry, we used it in our second year." She said flipping over the piece of parchment with the many crossed out ideas to reveal one word on the other side of it with a big circle around it. Harry gasped and felt the excitement and determination rise in him again.

"Polyjuice potion!" He groaned, feeling stupid now. There were plenty of people who weren't there that night that they could embody while still not putting anyone else in danger.

"Yes! I've been thinking we could use the Polyjuice potion to appear as another order member, or DA member." She said excitedly. "I'm not sure exactly how we can get the hairs for the potion, but at least we have a plan of action now. We can block her curse from the doorway, or get in and shove Sirius out of the way."

Harry thought to himself of who hadn't been present that night and might be willing to help. Two people popped into his mind, with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Fred and George!" He said quickly, they owed him for the triwizard earnings he'd given them, he never expected them to pay him back for it, but he knew they'd help him with no fight on it.

"We'll meet up with Ron and see what he thinks about them helping, and we can maybe send them an owl if we think it's our best shot." She said rolling up the parchment and placing it in her bag still slung on her shoulder.

Together they walked out of the Owlery and headed towards the breakfast hall where they were sure to find Ron. Harry's mind was buzzing with thoughts and excitement of saving his godfather.

"Hermione this really means so much to me, I appreciate it, you know that right?" Harry said to Hermione as they walked down a flight of stairs together.

"Yeah I know, I really do Harry. You should thank Neville though really, he gave me a hard time yesterday. He was really riled up about how I treated you, I guess I didn't realize you were such good friends." She stated, her face twisted into a grimace as she apparently remembered their altercation.

This took Harry by surprise, and then he felt bad that it had. Neville had rushed off that night to help Sirius just because he trusted Harry's word that it needed to be done. Neville always believed him in times when almost no one else had. He felt a rush of affection for Neville, realizing just how good of a friend he'd been to him all while he had been too wrapped up in his own problems. If he got Sirius black, Neville would be the biggest reason for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and all rights belong to JK Rowling**

 _I've been busy as of late with the holidays, and I'm sorry I took a bit of a break on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

Together Harry and Hermione walked through the giant doors into the great hall. The large room was echoing with noise as students ate their breakfast together at their house tables. The smell of bacon hit Harry's nose and he felt his stomach rumble as he realized just how hungry he was. He hadn't ate much the past few days, and last night he'd gone to bed without even heading down for supper at all.

They reached the end of the Gryffindor table to find Ron and Neville sitting together. They looked up as Harry and Hermione both took seats beside either of them. Their face quickly took on expressions of surprise to see the pair of them arrive together in good spirits considering yesterday's argument.

Harry grabbed a plate and quickly began filling it with bacon, eggs, and toast. He shoved a large piece of bacon in his mouth before promptly smearing a generous amount of marmalade on his toast. Ron's mouth hung open now, and Neville's eyebrows were raised so high they hid behind his hair. Harry could have laughed out loud if his mouth hadn't been so full.

He was also aware of people watching them and gossiping with each other. Suddenly he couldn't understand why this had bothered him as much as it had yesterday though. He felt a new strength within him now that he had a plan of action.

"So, you're in an awfully cheerful mood Harry." Neville said finally, his voice was laced with confusion but also, if Harry wasn't mistaken, hopefulness. Their eyes met and Harry smiled at him, and Neville slapped his fist on the wooden table excitedly. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"We're doing it then!?" Neville exclaimed and Harry simply nodded. Ron's eyes lit up too as he looked excitedly from Hermione to Harry.

"Well what's the plan then?" Ron demanded his eyes settling on Hermione now as she dug into her bag and pulled out her sheet of parchment littered with scribbles and crossed out ideas. Ron's eyebrows raised back up as he and Neville leaned in for a closer look.

Harry however, having already heard Hermione's plan, tuned out as he stared around the great hall. His eyes met Snape's who sat at the teachers table in the front. His dark and cold eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, as his lip curled up and his face fitted with an expression of something mixed with a smirk and look of great dislike, before he turned back towards professor flitwick who sat beside him.

Harry felt his body fill with rage almost immediately. He stabbed angrily at the food on his plate with his fork. No matter what Dumbledore said, he'd never forgive Snape for his hand in Sirius's death. His brain clouded with bitter memories of Snape always poking fun at Sirius having to be stuck in Grimmauld place, giving up on his Occlumency lessons over the memory of his father, and most of all for taking his time to notify the Order of The Phoenix about Harry's vision the night Sirius died.

Looking up again his eyes drifted to Slytherins table where he met another set of loathful eyes. Draco Malfoy looked straight at him, not with usual smirk or gloating manner, but with a look of silent hatred. His father Lucius was now in Azkaban where he belonged, outed as a Death Eater. Harry knew that his trouble with the Ministry of Magic was nothing of the of rage Voldemort. Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters both failed to retrieve the prophecy and got bested by a group of Hogwarts students all under the age of 17.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione who was finishing up her idea about using Polyjuice potion to go back unnoticed. Ron and Neville both were nodding their heads, wearing expressions that clearly stated that they were impressed with Hermione's work.

"I figured we could use Fred and George for their hair, only one or two of us need to go back, they owe me one and are the most open minded." Harry said as he inserted himself back into their talking, looking to Ron who nodded almost immediately.

"Definitely our best shot, we can't have mum finding out or she will lose it and dad will take the Time Turner quicker than we could use it to stop him." Ron said with a nervous laugh, and grimace as he must have pictured Mrs. Weasley's reaction if she found out. "Fred and George will be the least likely to rat us out, they worship trouble."

"Hermione, even if we find someone to donate their hair to the cause… How are we going to get our hands on Polyjuice Potion within the next few days? Brewing it will take too long." Neville asked slowly.

Harry turned to Hermione quickly, feeling a jolt of uncertainty as Neville pointed out a very valid snag in the plan. He'd been so excited in the rush of Hermione even agreeing to help at all that he'd never considered that aspect. Time was passing quicker than normal, anything that happened between now and using the Time Turner to save Sirius could alter time as Neville had pointed out from his research. Events from the night were still fresh in Harry's mind, they needed to remember everything that had happened with precision to execute their plan effectively. The quicker they could go back to help his godfather, the safer it would be. Waiting a month was out of the question, they needed Polyjuice potion and they needed it now. Hermione bit her lip looking nervous, Ron groaned and Harry silently shared his dismay.

"Well we can't brew it ourselves. So there's only one place near by where we can get our hands on some." She said in a whisper, Neville laid his head in his arms with a sigh. Harry's eyes floated back up towards the teachers table as he looked back at Snape.

"I know he brewed some up in a lesson with the 6th years just last week. There is bound to be some left over in his supply cupboard. We've got to break in and take it." Hermione stated looking stressed at the very thought.

"What about Mad Eye?" Ron asked desperately and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No one in the Order of the Phoenix is going to help us willingingly. Sirius was their friend but this is as risky as it gets, no one besides Harry would be willing to risk it all for Sirius. Not only is messing with time dangerous, having the time turner is illegal itself."

Harry felt a surge of pride rush through him at the mention of him being the only one to risk it all to help Sirius. Hermione was right, no one else would be willing to help them. Privately, he also felt, that perhaps Snape deserved a good messing with for what he'd done to Sirius.

"I'll do it. Let's just plan this out, quickly, I want to do it tonight." Harry said firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer that I own none of these characters or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

 _So I haven't posted in a really long time, I've had a lot of writers block in general lately. I loved the general concept I had for this story but didn't really plan it out in full. So that along with my writers block pushed it way back on my priorities. I had a bit of a spark and have some ideas on where I want to take it now though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry had spent the majority of the day planning how they were going to successfully break into Snape's potion cupboard. None of them were exactly looking forward to the process, but in the end they'd decided on a plan of action that they thought would work fine.

Neville and Ron would be the look outs in the corridor outside Snape's classroom. Harry had left the Marauder's map in their possession to give Harry and Hermione a early heads up if anyone was coming that would pose a threat to their operation. Hermione and Harry would be doing the actual break in together with the aid of Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione had insisted to go along with, for she would be able to spot the polyjuice potion the quickest while Harry could help with wand light as she searched.

They'd spent all day huddled together making this plan but despite all that work, now that he was in the cold dungeon that was Snape's classroom, Harry was now feeling quite uneasy. He'd always dreaded any time he had to spend in Snape's classroom, in which he'd suffered since he was eleven and had his first class with Snape. It was even worse at night. It was eerily silent and darker than the rest of the castle as the moon could shine no light in.

Harry pulled off the cloak as they reached the cupboard in which Snape stored all his potions and ingredients. He lit his wand and Hermione began scanning around quickly for their goal that was Polyjuice potion. Tucking the invisibility cloak under his arm Harry began to try and look around as well. He was glad that Hermione had insisted upon coming to the cupboard to search with him. She was far more knowledgeable on what to look for and Harry was feeling overwhelmed seconds in at all that was stored upon the many shelves. Chills went down his spine as his eyes passed over a large jar of eyeballs. Not only were they attempting to steal from the most awful man in Hogwarts, the location of their crime, was just as unsettling.

"Here!" She cried out a few minutes later, pulling a box off a stacked shelf and examining the vials closer as Harry pointed his wand at the box. It looked like Polyjuice potion to him as he got a look at the muddy and thick liquid in the bottles.

"Yes, Yes this is definitely it. Put them in your pocket, let's be safe and take a few!" She whispered frantically handing him several bottles. Harry pocketed them into his robes feeling excited now. One more step closer to Sirius. The feeling was stolen from him almost immediately as footsteps could be heard from the corridor.

"Nox" He said putting his wand in his pocket to listen closer. He hadn't heard a warning from Neville and Ron, surely it was them and not a teacher, or the worse case scenario, Snape himself. He hadn't acted quick enough and neither had Hermione who was frozen in shock as well.

The lights in the dinghy storage cupboards ignited and Harry felt his heart stop. Harry made a frantic attempt to cover Hermione and himself with the invisibility cloak. He knew it was in vain though. He looked up towards Snape who's wand was held straight up in the air from turning the lights on. His black and cold eyes didn't look into Harry's but down at Harry's feet. He lowered his head slowly and almost moaned in horror. His feet were clearly still visible.

"Take off the cloak Potter." Snape said in a dangerously quiet voice. Harry almost thought about grabbing Hermione's arm and making a run for it. His head was reeling with the fear of what was about to happen and anger of what had gone wrong on Neville and Ron's end of things. They were supposed to be keeping look out, no word had crossed over as far as Harry had heard.

"Take it off!" Snape bellowed pointing his wand at the Hermione and Harry now. Harry ripped it off as a sense of bitterness washing over him. Impatience at this disruption in his plan was the last thing that he needed. Hermione let an audible gasp escape her lips, her breathing was short and panicked.

"Follow me." Snape commanded turning around and striding towards his office. Harry followed Hermione directly behind him still breathing in quiet and hysterical gasps. Trying to keep a cool head Harry began taking deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

"Sit, now." Snape said shortly pointing to two chairs in front his desk, as he took a seat on the other side. Harry sat obediently keeping a straight face as Hermione sat beside him in the other chair. Her breathing was less hysterical now, Harry chanced a look at her and saw that her eyes were wide and her face pale.

"So you decided to break into my supply cupboard, and have Longbottom and Weasley keep an eye out? I'd have thought you miss Granger at least, would have had the sense to have someone smarter than those two idiots keep watch." Snape said coldly, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Hermione said nothing, nor did Harry. But as he stared into Snapes cold eyes he felt the fear rush out of him. Umbridge was gone, and Dumbledore and McGonagall had returned. What was the worst Snape could really do to them? Snape had already made it clear that he could not qualify to be in his potions class next year, and Occlumency lessons with him were done now as well. He wouldn't even have to be in Snape's presence when he arrived back at Hogwarts next year.

It was more than that too however. The childlike part of Harry that had been afraid of trivial things like being reprimanded by Snape had died along with Sirius. He knew now that there were far worse things than the momentary anger of a bitter Severus Snape. Together along with his friends, he was on the path towards saving his Godfather. He simply wished to get this over with now, he would not let Snape intimidate him.

Snape's continued to stare at the pair of them. Hermione stared at the desk, but Harry kept his head raised in the general direction of Snape. Finally after a few moments that felt like hours, Snape had apparently grown fed up with his silent attempt of confrontation.

"Turn out your pockets, now." He commanded and this time Harry felt the sweeping rush of fear flutter through him again. In his pockets was the Polyjuice potion, and in Hermione's was the Time Turner. Screw the Polyjuice potion, they could find a way to get more of that. But if Snape found the Time Turner, that was another thing.

"No, I want to see the Headmaster, I want to see Dumbledore." Harry said quickly, trying to keep his face steady. There was a look of comprehension on Snapes face though, it was clear that he knew he was onto something.

"Oh I don't think we need to involve the Headmaster this late at night." Snape said in a nasty voice and Harry stood from his chair.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving now. Give me detention or whatever but I'm leaving." Harry spat at Snape, and anger rippling through his chest. Snape looked taken aback, momentarily frozen, before standing himself and pointing his wand at Harry.

"Accio!" He called out and the Polyjuice Potion rushed from Harry's pockets as he felt the weight slack from his robes where it had been stored. Harry whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Snape. He wasn't getting the Time Turner from Hermione's pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried out and Harry's wand shot across the room. Harry almost charged at him but Snape directed his wand to Hermione and cried out the summoning charm. Harry watched in horror as the golden Time Turner glinted in the dim lighting in Snape's dungeon.

"Oh my, well this does make sense." Snape whispered a mad glint in his eye now. "So you thought you would use this to save Black hmm? You stupid fool."

"It's a fake! It's a replica I bought at a shop." Hermione said speaking for the first time, her voice was shaking and Harry himself was unconvinced by this lie. Snape's eyebrows raised at this and a smile passed across his face. It was a cruel smile, mocking them.

"Well if that's the case I'll just toss it away then." Snape said in a bored voice as he tossed the Time Turner towards the bin on the floor by the door. He purposely tossed far too weakly insuring that it would miss the bin and hit the hard floor.

"No!" Harry cried but he knew it was too late.

He felt a ripple of anger pass through him as he watched the Time Turner hit the stone floor of the dungeon. He stared at it in disbelief as it smashed into pieces, and scattered loudly across the floor with the clinking of glass. Hermione gasped and now there was a silence filling the room. Harry had never before realized just how deafening silence could be.

The shock was leaving him, and the ripple of of anger was igniting something inside him. It was more than anger, it was hatred such as he'd never known in his life. Voldemort had spent a large part of this year intercepting his mind, and this was the closest he'd ever felt to the anger that Voldemort had left inside him.

Sirius was dead, any hope of that changing was gone now. Snape had known the minute he'd seen the Time Turner what it was to be used for had Harry been successful. He wasn't a stupid man, and he knew what Sirius had been to Harry. Harry's whole body was shaking in rage. That's _exactly_ why Snape had smashed the Time Turner. To keep Sirius dead, to prevent him from coming back to Harry. It was sick, it was wrong, and Harry was done.

"You're a foul human being, you're a disgusting excuse of a man." Harry spat out finally looking into Snape's cold eyes. Hermione reached out to Harry but Harry jerked his arm away violently. He lunged at Snape, trying to attack him, to hurt him any way he could.

"Protego!" Snape cried and Harry was sent hurling back into the stone wall. There was a thud as his head hit the wall.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed as Harry's vision became clouded momentarily. He shook his head and this time tried to grab his wand as he'd landed near by where it had landed when he'd been disarmed.

"Accio wand!" Snape bellowed and Harry's wand zoomed away just as Harry's finger tips had grazed it. Harry let out a cry of frustration and lunged towards Snape again.

He'd snapped, everything was too much. The grief, the anger, the absurdity that he'd ever get to see Sirius again. He'd been so close and Snape ripped it away just as he had done to Harry's wand just now.

"What is going on?" a new voice asked and Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He looked alarmed, as his eyes swept the room. He looked at Harry, Snape, Hermione, and paused as his eyes met the sight of the smashed Time Turner that lay glinting in the fire light.

Dumbledore's light blue eyes pierced into Harry's own green ones and for once Harry felt no comfort at the sight of the headmaster. Usually along with Dumbledore came a sweeping feeling of authority from a figure of fairness. Right now though, not even Albus Dumbledore could reach through the anger that Harry was feeling.

"Snape, that's what's wrong." Harry spat and Dumbledore's mouth turned into a frown as he looked towards Snape now. Snape lowered his wand that had been pointing at Harry, and took a deep breath.

"Potter and Granger have been wandering the corridors late at night, and stealing from my supply cupboard sir." Snape said in a voice of forced calm.

"So you attacked Harry?" Dumbledore asked his voice calm but his eyes questioning. Snape looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Not before he tried to attack me! I simply asked them to empty their pockets and he went into a fit. They had a Time Turner, and while Ms. Granger insists that it's a fake, I do believe it was real. I'm sure they were attempting some absurd adventure to save Black."

Snape had spat Sirius's name out as he finished his sentence and Harry felt the anger rise to the surface.

"You smashed it before you even thought about it!" Harry bellowed and Dumbledore turned back to him now, reading his face.

"Harry, where did you get the Time Turner?" Dumbledore asked softly as strode over to the pile of broken glass that had once been the magical device he spoke of.

"It doesn't matter, it's gone now." Harry said and his voice cracked as he said this. "And yeah I was going to use it to save Sirius, of course I was. How could I not?" He finished before Dumbledore could even ask.

"You see Headmaster, I merely was trying to put a stop to another crazy plan that could get the golden trio killed. It seems to be Potter's end goal." Snape said with a nasty smile as Harry. It was Harry who had time to react this time, it was Hermione.

"No, you attacked Harry with force the minute you had the opportunity. We know you hate Sirius and Harry, you most certainly were not thinking of Harry!" She said her voice shaking but full of purpose as she spoke.

"I'm sure Professor Snape wished to do Harry no severe harm. Harry, Hermione would you two accompany me to my office please?" Dumbledore said softly and Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No." Harry said in a loud voice and all three of the others in the room turned to look at him. Snape made an impatient noise at this.

"I must insist we talk about this away from this stressful environment." Dumbledore insisted in a light voice but Harry shook his head.

"No. No way, I'm not going up to your office and doing the same conversation we had on the night Sirius died. The one where you defend Snape for being the awful bully he's been his whole pathetic life" Harry said angrily as he grabbed his wand and cloak from their discarded locations and shoved them into the pockets of his robes.

"Harry.." Dumbledore started but Harry waved his arms and cut across him.

"No! No I'm done. I'm leaving, I'll enroll in Durmstrang or something, I'm over it. You've taken Snape in as a Death Eater and protected him all these years. You _never_ once did anything to help Sirius. Sirius who was an Order of the Phoenix member fighting for _your_ cause. He was a good man, and you let him rot in Azkaban, and now you're going to let him die all over again. While you let this Death Eater walk among children and bully them every single day. I'm done."

Harry walked for the door but Hermione tried to stop him. She pulled him into a hug and Harry stood there motionless.

"Harry I must insist we talk." Dumbledore said once more but Harry shook his head pulling away from Hermione who was crying silently.

"No, expel me for not listening I don't care, I'm leaving." Harry said and he swept from the room and into the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and all rights belong to JKR**

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk, his much larger unoccupied chair looked intimidating across from her. Looking around the office she was entranced by the many magical devices that sat upon tables and shelves. If she hadn't of been so afraid of the fate that awaited her when Dumbledore returned, she would have been greatly interested by the books in a large oak shelf near her.

The office radiated power, not an unfriendly kind of power by any means, but she was vulnerable in the uncertainty of her punishment that awaited her. Dumbledore had sent her up to wait as he remained in the corridor below his office to finish a conversation with Professor Snape first. Straining her ears she tried to catch word of what they were saying. Snape's voice was raised and angry but she could make out no definitive words. It only sounded as if there was an untuned radio playing on a very low sound setting.

Impatient as she was to get to Harry, and the others to see what had gone wrong, she didn't dare defy an order from the Headmaster. Fear was passing through her as she wondered if she would be expelled or reported to the ministry for having the Time Turner in her possession.

She was more scared over the state she was going to find Harry in though. How would he come back from this? How serious was he over being done and leaving Hogwarts? Surely he was just upset and suggesting things he'd never really go through with. Harry had always considered Hogwarts to be his home, he couldn't leave it just like that after everything.

In the back of her head she still worried thought, Snape had crossed a line tonight. Whether Harry would really leave, she did not know. She was certain however, that there would be dire consequences and change in Harry after tonight. She felt jittery and anxious at all the uncertainty that awaited her.

The door opened from the small staircase below her, and she jumped in her seat at the unexpected noise. Straining her ears again she listened to the voices below her.

"I understand your point Severus but I feel you acted irrationally tonight. You know what's at stake." Dumbledore said his voice still calm, but there was a finality to it. The door closed seconds later and Hermione fixed her eyes upon her knees.

She heard footsteps from the stairs and saw out of the corner of her eyes the swishing of Dumbledore's robes passing her to sit down in his chair. He let out a sigh as he sat down, Hermione chanced a glance at him. He looked tired and stressed from his usual self, but not angry, which made her feel slightly comforted.

"Good evening Miss Granger, thank you for waiting patiently while I had a talk with Professor Snape over the nights events." Dumbledore said politely, as he folded his fingers together and rested his chin upon them as he looked down at Hermione.

"Yes, of course, professor." Hermione said quickly, her voice rather breathless as she spoke.

"I would like you to tell me how you gained the Time Turner that was in your possession, and what exactly you were planning to do with it. Your friends will not be punished for your truth, I simply wish to understand what happened tonight further." Dumbledore asked and Hermione let out a sigh before she began to tell him.

She didn't know why she felt so safe confiding in him, but she knew there was no point in lying. First she told him about how Neville had found it and took sympathy with how miserable Harry had been in his grief over Sirius's death. How Harry had begged her for help and at first she shot him down, only to change her mind. The truth was spilling out of her lips, her voice shaking as she told him everything. She told him about how they'd made a plan, and acted tonight, and how Snape had treated Harry when he'd discovered them.

Dumbledore listened patiently, as she told him the story. He did not interject while she spoke only politely raised his eyebrows at points. Once she finished telling him everything about what had happened, he was silent for a moment as he tapped his finger tips together.

"To my knowledge miss Granger, when you were given the Time Turner in your third year you were subjected to a long conversation with Professor McGonagall on the matter. I'm well aware that you are an exceptionally bright witch, and I'm sure you understood the risks of meddling with time all too well. So much could have gone astray with your plan." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, Hermione could tell that he did not mean this as a reprimanding to her actions, but as a simple fact that needed to be stated.

"Yes I do understand, I almost didn't go through with it. It's just that Harry, there's so much ahead of him and I wanted to help him any way I could." Hermione said quickly and Dumbledore watched her carefully as she spoke.

"Did Harry happen to tell you about the Prophecy?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione tilted her head in confusion. Tell her what? It had been smashed after all, what could Harry know that she didn't? Dumbledore let out a little sigh of realization.

"I see he hasn't gotten around to that yet. No trouble, I'm sure he would have told you in due time, but his mind has been elsewhere with Sirius's death." Dumbledore said and he stood from his chair and strolled to a cupboard where he pulled out what Hermione recognized to be a Pensive. She had read about them before in a book and it matched perfectly to the pictures and descriptions she remembered. Anticipation was building on where this was going. What had Dumbledore meant about Harry getting around to telling her about the prophecy?

"I'm going to show you a memory Miss Granger. The prophecy in which Voldemort was seeking was at the Ministry was destroyed. Alas, Prophecy's originated from somewhere however, and I have the memory of the seer reciting it. It was was heard in full the night it was given." Dumbledore explained setting the large basin upon his desk between them.

"So you have the memory of the person who heard it?" Hermione asked in surprise as apprehension of what she was about to hear flooded her. There was excitement too though, finally she would get some answers on what had been at such high stakes all year long.

"Of course dear girl, I'm the one that heard it." Dumbledore said softly as he gestured her to lean forward. She had no time to process this before she dipped her head into the bowl and was pulled down into a memory.

The scene played out as she and current Dumbledore stood by and watched a younger Dumbledore and Trelawny. Her mouth hung open as she witnessed one of the few times Sybill Trelawney had given a true prediction, instead of her usual garbage. Hermione had chills as she heard the words "Neither can live while the other survives."

"Come, back to present now that you have heard." Dumbledore said gripping her arm as they together floated back up and the scene blurred. Hermione was gasping for air as the familiarity of Dumbledore's study filled her vision.

There was silence between them now as Dumbledore watched her process this new information. So Harry has seen this, and was carrying this knowledge upon his shoulders all while grieving Sirius's death. Harry would have to face Voldemort again. Perhaps again and again and again if that's how it went down. Either Harry finished him or Voldemort… she couldn't think of it. She did know for sure that Harry was in for more relentless torment from Voldemort.

"Harry has to face Voldemort? Harry has to… to be the one to kill him? Why Harry?" Hermione asked desperately. She refused to say allowed that it might be the other way around, and that Voldemort would finish him.

"Yes, Voldemort received a partial snip of that Prophecy and acted irrationally the night he set off to the Potter's and met his downfall. He went to kill Harry and in turn sent the prophecy into life and made his own worst enemy. They were just words until Voldemort made them truth." Dumbledore explained with a sigh.

"Sure, Harry has made it out alive now, but how many more close shaves can he survive?" Hermione cried out in frustration. "Why Harry? Why not the Aurors and the Ministry? Or…"

"Or me?" Dumbledore finished sadly. "I wish it could be that way but Voldemort does not seek me out as he does Harry. There is magic between Voldemort and Harry that is undeniable. Their wands are connected even as we have found out. Harry has battled Voldemort several times and made it out alive while skilled Aurors have been killed within seconds of being in Voldemort's path. I don't wish this for Harry, I tried to shelter him and it only did more damage. Do you see that there is magic binding them that is beyond me." Dumbledore explained and Hermione was rendered to silence.

"I can't believe this." Hermione whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"I think you've always known this a bit though, haven't you?" Dumbledore pressed with his eyes studying her.

Hermione thought back to all the times that Harry had been thrown into the path of Voldemort. She'd wondered of course, it was undeniably odd in the way Harry was seemingly pulled into Voldemort's path. Divination had seemed like rubbish to Hermione, but something had made her uneasy when Harry had told her about what Trelawney had said about Peter Pettigrew. Then how it played out, and Peter did indeed return to Voldemort as she had predicted.

Then the weapon they'd been kept in the dark about all this year, ended up being another prophecy. She hadn't heard it until tonight of course, but it was clear to her that there was deep magic rooting both Harry and Voldemort.

"Of course I did, I've always wondered, but it became undeniable this year. I just didn't realize how unavoidable this situation would end up being. Maybe I didn't want to believe it." Hermione whispered while running a hand through her bushy hair absentmindedly.

"Exactly why what you were planning to do was so dangerous. Putting Harry at risk again on that night at the ministry is problematic when the wizarding war lies upon Harry's shoulders. I wish it was not that way, but it is." Dumbledore said gently but Hermione shook her head furiously, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry professor, but I disagree. I was on edge about what we were going to try to do, but if anything now that I know the truth, I wish I would have pushed harder to save Sirius Black." Hermione said as regretfully she pictured the Time Turner smashing upon the dungeon floor in Snape's office.

"The loss of Sirius Black is devastating, and especially so to Harry. I do regret the manor in which Severus Snape acted tonight, but whisking Harry back to the night at the ministry puts him in great danger. It would only allow Voldemort another chance to strike him down." Dumbledore said in a strange voice, Hermione thought she saw something of conflict in his eyes as he spoke.

For the first time since she'd arrived at Hogwarts there was a strange emotion stirring in her at Professor Snape's name. It was anger she'd never felt such as Ron and Harry did. To her, he'd merely been an unstable man with a past that she'd assumed to have left him bitter. But he had known about the prophecy and he'd still taken away that last of Harry's family, with one hard throw of the Time Turner. Selfishly and unflinchingly.

"Professor, it's more than that. How much do you think Harry can take before he snaps? I've watched him all year long teetering on the edge of losing himself in this anger that's threatened to consume him." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I quite agree Miss Granger. I'm worried of the state we will find Harry in after the nights events." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Sirius used to be the beacon of hope for Harry, and now when he thinks of him all he will be left with is bitterness. His godfather has become only a reminder of everything that is unfair in the world." Hermione continued in sad voice, trying to get Dumbledore to understand the severity of it all.

"He has Ronald Weasley and yourself, all the weasley's and order members. He is very far from alone." Dumbledore added fairly.

"Yes but Sirius was different, he was family, a connection to where Harry came from. Someone in Harry's corner just for him. You should have seen the way Harry's eyes lit up when he received a letter from Sirius." Hermione cried as tears flowed from her eyes.

There was a silence between them now as Hermione cried silently. Staring out the window there was a red glow of light forming on the horizon. Day was approaching after a very long night. She wished to be back in the Gryffindor common room hours previous to now when they had been waiting to sneak down to Snape's dungeon. She wished she could do it over and bring Sirius back to Harry.

Dumbledore stood up abruptly and strolled over to a desk in a corner where she could not see what he was doing. Though she didn't mind much as she remained lost in her own thoughts. Briefly she pictured how her life had been before she'd gotten that letter from Hogwarts telling her that she was a witch.

It felt as if it had been years ago when she had been a child with no awareness of the world she would soon enter. It wasn't just the knowledge of the magical community she had lacked, it was friends, real ones anyways. She'd never gotten on very well with other kids when she was young. Admittedly and unapologetically so, she had been above them and their small mindedness.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley's were the first true friends she'd ever had. She'd have done anything for them, and she usually did. She'd saved Harry from trouble and helped him out more times than she could count. It felt helpless to have no power to be able to do so when he needed it the very most.

Dumbledore was back now, and he sat in his chair across from her once more. He did not look tired as he had just moments ago, there was a fire burning in his eyes. Determination etched into the lines of his wrinkled face.

"How far are you willing to go for what you were going to do? For Sirius, and for Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione stared at him incredulously. The sad atmosphere of the room seemed to have evaporated and was charged with a new energy.

"I'd go as far as I was able of course! Rules are different now after seeing how the ministry operates. Excuse my rudeness Headmaster, but after seeing how Professor Snape acted tonight as well. Things aren't as black and white as I once thought." Hermione said somewhat indignantly.

"Yes indeed, I thought you'd say something along those lines. I trust you Miss Granger and I'm putting the opportunity into your hands to do so. There are no more chances after tonight, but I think I owe Harry just one more." Dumbledore said as he looked down at her. He looked prideful almost and Hermione flushed.

It all went out the window as Dumbledore placed something upon his desk. Her mouth fell open and she let out an audible gasp. Sitting upon the shining wood of his desk was a golden Time Turner. He'd either repaired the first one with some impressive magic that she knew nothing of, or it was another of great condition. It was gleaming, and unscathed by any damage.

"The bad news is that time flies, but the good news is that today, you are the pilot." Dumbledore said with an unreadable expression as he pushed the Time Turner towards Hermione.


End file.
